1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns CD-ROM and MP3 player-recorders, especially as may be (i) combined and (ii) portable.
The present invention particularly concerns (ii) simultaneous encoding and recording of MP3 files on a Hard Disk Drive (HDD) derived from a CD-ROM while playing the CD-ROM, and the subsequent playing of MP3 files from a HDD; (ii) conservation of power in combination CD-ROM and MP3 player-recorders; (iii) enhanced sound output from CD-ROM and MP3 player-recorders; (iv) retrospective initiation of recording, (v) and computerless high-speed transfer between MP3 player-recorders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
2.1 Encoding/Recording MP3 Files On, and Playing MP3 Files From, a Hard Disk Drive (HDD)
Portable CD-ROM players having been around several years, portable players of MP3 files have recently (circa 2001) become popular. Some portable player-recorders are capable of dealing with both CD-ROM and MP3 media, as the player-recorder of the present invention will prove to be capable of. However, in order to encode MP3 from CD-ROM in real time, a processor/microprocessor of considerable capability has heretofore been required, making that this process has normally been performed in computers, and limiting the application of the necessary processing power to portable units, especially as may be powered by batteries.
The combination portable CD-ROM and MP3 player-recorder of the present invention will be seen not only to use a new low-power MP3 encoder/decoder chip that permits the encoding of MP3 words at rates equal to and greater than normal play speeds, but to use this chip flexibly, and to new ends of creating MP3 digital words that are not of the same bit-width, and sound quality, as are the digital words of a compressed ISO standard CD-ROM which these MP words serve to supplant.
Additionally in the prior art, some units, not normally portable and often associated with computers as drives, are capable of duplicating MP3 format media at greater than normal playback speeds. However, due to requirements for extensive computer resource for the reading and writing of necessary files, this level of function has not heretofore been deemed realistically realizable with a portable, battery-powered, MP3 player-recorder.
2.2 Conservation of Power in CD-ROM and MP3 Player-Recorders, Including in Combination CD-ROM and MP3 Player-Recorders
It has been recognized that power may be conserved in CD-ROM and MP3 player-recorders, and in combination CD-ROM and MP3 player-recorders, by the simple expedient of turning off functional sections of the device, especially rotating devices such as CD-ROM and hard disk drives, when not in use.
However, little attention has been given to designing a combination CD-ROM and MP3 player-recorder form xe2x80x9cthe ground upxe2x80x9d so as to minimize the uses, and the durations of uses, or high-powered sections at the possible costs of new sections, and/or the longer and/or new uses of lower-powered sections. The present invention will be seen to employ (i) a semiconductor memory in combination with both of (ii) a CD/ROM player, and also a (iii) hard disk drive for both recording and playing, to the particular purpose of minimizing the time that both the (ii) CD/ROM player, and the (iii) HDD are operative, consuming power, during normal player-recorder functions.
2.3 Retrospective Initiation of Recording In, and Computerless High-Speed Transfer Between, MP3 Player-Recorders
The concept that something that is being played, such as a tract on a CD-ROM, could selectively, retrospectively, be chosen to be saved, or not to be saved, mandates that there is something to save resulting from the playing, to wit: a file. The creation, and the storage, of MP3 encoded files has in the past most normally required, respectively, (i) the action of a processor or microprocessor running an operating system having instructions or microcode most normally resident on, and read from, a HDD, along with (ii) the lodging of files on a HDD. The running of both a processor/microprocessor and a HDD has deemed to be so energy intensive in a portable, battery-powered device, that no accommodation has been given to xe2x80x9cretrospectively throwing awayxe2x80x9d a just-made MP3 file. At best the user/listener can go and delete, usually from a HDD, the file just made.
The present invention will show how to make an MP3 file in a portable, battery powered, with such energy economy that it is not detrimental to listen to a CD-ROM, selectively retrospectively keeping certain MP3 files newly encoded from selected tracks of the CD-ROM while completely discarding other newly encoded MP3 files as represent other, unwanted, tracks.
2.4 High-Speed RIP of a CD/ROM
Taking the digital contents of an audio (as opposed to a data) CD/ROM into one or more MP3 format files stored upon a computer has been a task requiring considerable computer xe2x80x9chorsepowerxe2x80x9d, and has thus been but seldom performed by computers, and, with the seemingly considerable required energy, never (to the best knowledge of the inventors) by portable, battery-powered, combination CD/ROM and MP3 player-recorders. The present invention will be seen to overcome the previous limitations, including in areas of processing and storage and power, in this process by (i) managing the rotating times of disk drives carefully, (ii) buffering CD/ROM data until suitably encoded as MP3, and (iii) again buffering the MP3 data until suitably recorded on a HDD. Everything goes along reasonably speedily at about 4xc3x97-6xc3x97 normal read speed because, inter alia, there is no processor/microprocessor and no operating system and no instructions involvedxe2x80x94as is conventional. Instead, the entire MP3 encoding will be seen to be done in a single chip, and the management of all data transfer in another, file manager, chip.
2.5 Computerless High-Speed Transfer Between MP3 Player-Recorders
High speed transfer of files, such as MP3 files, requires some measure of correlation in speed of transmit and receive, and some buffering. Heretofore MP3 Player-recorders have been routinely connected to computers for bi-directional transfer of MP3 files in accordance with the greater speed, and buffer capacity, of the computer, but it has not been realized to transfer MP3 files between portable player-recorders themselves, without benefit of any computer.
In several of its disparate aspects the present invention contemplates an improvement to the sequence of:
1) first-converting at a first time successive first-bit-length first-encoded first digital words to a first analog signal;
2) first playing at the first time this first analog signal through speakers or headphones or the like to the human ear, while also
3) second-encoding and re-digitizing, preferably at the first time, this first analog signal into a successive second-bit-length second-encoded second digital words, followed by
4) storing these second digital words until, at a later second time,
5) second-converting the second digital words into a second analog signal, and
6) second playing also at the second time this second analog signal through speakers or headphones or the like to the human ear.
The present invention contemplates, inter alia, (1) (re-)encoding an audio wave form (for later playback) in a longer code word, and better encoding format, than that word and format in which the audio wave form was initially encoded; (2) conserving power in a portable CD-ROM and MP3 player-recorder by various strategies of (2a) minimizing data references to a hard disk drive (HDD) by use of a large data buffer, (2b) eliminating any reference to the HDD for instructions, and (2c) eliminating any microprocessor (in performance of MP3 encoding/decoding); (3) simultaneously reading cd-rom while encoding MP3 and writing a HDD, or reading the HDD and decoding MP3; (4) the retrospective selection of songs for recording; and (5) computerless high-speed transfer between MP3 player-recorders, commonly called a xe2x80x9cbulk dumpxe2x80x9d.
1. (Re-)Encoding an Audio Wave Form (For Later Playback) in a Longer Code Word, and Better Encoding Format, Than That Word and Format in Which the Audio Wave Form Was Initially Encoded
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention an audio wave form, normally music, is (re-)encoded (for later playback) in (i) a longer bit length code word, and/or (ii) a better encoding format, than that (i) word and (ii) format in which the audio wave form was initially encoded.
In particular, the audio wave form may arise from 1) first-converting, preferably in a D/A converter, a 16-bit first digital words encoded in the CD-ROM ISO standard. The 2) first playing is thus most preferably of a standard CD ROM. Meanwhile a simultaneous 3) second-encoding and re-digitizing of the (first-played) first audio signal is preferably into 24-bit MP3 format second digital words. These second digital words are 4) subsequent stored until, at a later second time, they are 5) decoded into a second analog signal, which is 6) second played.
In accordance with the present invention the bit length and/or the encoding/digitalizing standard of the second digital words is longer and/or better than are, respectively, the bit length or the encoding/digitalizing standard of the first digital words. Namely, and by way of example, the first digital words are most commonly a relatively shorter 16 bits per word, digitalized at the CD ROM ISO standard, while the second digital words are a relatively longer 24 bits each word, encoded at the superior MP3 standard.
The purpose of the unequal quality between the first and the second digital representations of the same analog wave formxe2x80x94most typically musicxe2x80x94is that this wave formxe2x80x94this musicxe2x80x94will sound different in a manner that is most commonly judged to be superior when it is (re-)rendered from digital words of longer bit length and/or better encoding/digitalizing standard. Music (re)rendered at both the longer bit length (24 bits versus 16 bits) and better standard (CD-ROM ISO versus MP3) is normally judged superior by both lay persons and musicologists. Quite unexpectedly, this is true even ifxe2x80x94as in the scenario abovexe2x80x94the second, higher quality, digital recording is made from an analog signal derived from the first, lower quality, digital recording.
The operation of this aspect of the present invention is thus somewhat akin to the digital re-mastering transpiring during the 1980-2000 time period of analog sound tracks first recorded in the 1900-1980 time periodxe2x80x94but without any active filters typical of that process. The present invention is arguably a demonstration that xe2x80x9cquality will outxe2x80x9d, or that xe2x80x9cquality is its own rewardxe2x80x9d, in rendering (and re-rendering) into audio the contents of, most typically, a CD ROM.
Of course if it becomes advantageous, either to reduce component cost or improve performance, the first-bit-length first-encoded first digital words can be encoded into the second-bit-length second-encoded second digital words without first converting the first digital words to an analog signal, and without then reconverting the analog signal back to digital in order to create the second digital words. This direct digital-code-word to digital-code word conversion is also enabled by the present invention.
2. Power Conservation in a Portable CD-ROM and MP3 Player-Recorder Through (1) Minimizing Data References to a Hard Disk Drive (HDD) by Use of a Large Data Buffer, (2) Eliminating Any Reference to the HDD for Instructions, and (3) Eliminating Any Microprocessor (In Performance of MP3 Encoding/Decoding)
In another of its aspects the present invention contemplates at least three schemes of power conservation, particularly in performance of the sequence 1)-6) above, so as to realize about six times less power consumption, and six times longer battery life, than heretofore.
2.1 Simple On/Off Control of Rotating Devices
Rotating devices in the form of (i) CD-ROM drives, and, because of the greater inertial mass of the platter(s) of most disk drives of 10+ Gbit capacity circa year 2001, (ii) Hard Disk Drives (HDDs), consume the most of the power in a portable CD-ROM and/or MP3 player/recorder. Needless to say, almost all modern CD-ROM and/or MP3 player/recorder shut these drives, either or both, down when they are not in use.
The way this works in the present invention is, however, specific to the functions performed. In accordance with the invention the 1) first-converting is of first digital words retrieved from a spinning (i) CD-ROM while the (ii) Winchester disk drive is stationary and idle, the 3) second-encoded and re-digitized second digital words being stored to the (iii) volatile memory. Later, the (ii) Winchester disk is rotated to receive, and for 4) storing, the second digital words from the (iii) volatile memory. Still later, the 5) second-converting is of these second digital words retrieved from a rotating (ii) Winchester disk, the (i) CD-ROM being stationary and idle.
2.2 A Large Data Buffer Permits But Infrequent Powering of Rotating Devices
The CD-ROM and MP3 player-recorder of the present invention goes further, however, in greatly reducing, or even eliminating, necessary reference(s) to, and powered operational periods of, its HDD.
In accordance with the present invention, a CD-ROM and/or MP3 player-recorder is possessed of a large semiconductor data buffer memory, preferably of the FLASH or DRAM types and most preferably about 16 Mbytes in size. Data, most normally digital audio data, read from a CD-ROM isxe2x80x94whether re-encoded (as in the present invention) or notxe2x80x94buffered in the buffer memory before being periodically recorded on the HDD. Normally about 3-4 complete songs can be buffered in the buffer memory before being recorded on the HDD. (If the human operator of the CD-ROM and MP3 player-recorder decides in the interim that he/she does not wish to record one or more songs, then the energy to do so need never be expended). Likewise, during playback from the HDD some 3-4 songs will be uploaded to the buffer memory in and as a high-speed data stream of, typically, some 2000 milliseconds (2 seconds), after which the HDD is powered down for, most typically, some 10 minutes.
2.3 Elimination of Instruction Storage in a HDD Rotating Device Further Prolongs Non-Operating Periods
Still further in accordance with the present invention, full control of the digital data storage and playback processes is realized without necessity of any reference to the HDD for any instructionsxe2x80x94of which there are nonexe2x80x94used by any microprocessorxe2x80x94of which there is preferably none such. The preferred CD-ROM and MP3 player-recorder of the present invention happens to move digital data for all recording and playback purposes under control of a digital file manager and HDD controller chip thatxe2x80x94although responding to a rudimentary and specialized instruction set architecturexe2x80x94does not require (for any purpose) that any of its instructions should be stored on the HDD. (Indeed, the HDD of the present invention contains no instructions; it contains 100% data.) However, the same function could be more conventionally realized by (i) a microprocessor chip executing (ii) firmware from (iii) volatile and (iv) non-volatile semiconductor memory. The reason that this does not happenxe2x80x94that it is not thought to keep the microprocessor from going to the disk drive for such process control purposes as mandate that the HDD be in constant rotation is because the microprocessor, or, more likely, a full-blown computer processor, is required to perform encoding and decoding to the MP3 standard. This leads us to the next aspect of the power-conserving scheme of the present invention.
2.4 Performance of MPE Encoding/Decoding in a Chip Eliminates a Microprocessor/Processor Running an Operating System
Yet still further in accordance with the present invention, encoding of audio wave forms to the MP3 standard, and decoding of MP3 data to audio wave forms, is done in a new, but publicly available, chip developed in collaboration with the inventor of the present invention. It is the existence of this chip which frees any microprocessorxe2x80x94or, as is preferred in the present invention, a HDD controller and file management chipxe2x80x94to perform only file transfer, which, in accordance with the aspect of the present invention expounded in the previous paragraph, makes that no instruction references need be made to the HDD. Moreover, and importantly, moving the MP3 encoding/decoding to a (new) specialized chip itself serves to get rid of an incredible amount of energy-intensive (micro)processing. The final power-saving strategy of the present invention thus involves the elimination of at least a microprocessor, and more commonly an entire computer processor running (in order to realize MP3 compression/decompression) an operating system.
3. Simultaneously (1a) Reading CD-ROM, (1b) Encoding MP3 and (1c) Writing HDD; or (2a) Reading HDD and (2b) Decoding MP3; to Play
In yet another of its aspects the present invention contemplates MP3 Encoding simultaneously with reading a CD-ROM (for where the audio wave form that is MP3 encoded originally comes) and writing a HDD (to where the MP3 encoded code words ultimately go). Alternatively, and complimentarily, the present invention contemplates reading a HDD of MP3 code words, and decoding the MP3 code words so read. The process sequence is not novel; any Pentium-class (Pentium is a trademark of Intel Corporation) computer or equivalent running a multi-tasking operating system would be expected to be able to accomplish as much.
However, the a portable CD-ROM and MP3 player-recorder in accordance with the present invention accomplishes as much with no microprocessor/processor and no operating system at all.
The present invention is embodied in a method and an apparatus for, on the one hand, 1) first-converting at a first time successive first-bit-length first-encoded first digital words to a first analog signal, and 2) first playing at the first time this first analog signal through speakers or headphones or the like to the human ear, should be conducted simultaneously with, on the other hand, 3) second-encoding and re-digitizing, preferably at the first time, this first analog signal into a successive second-bit-length second-encoded second digital words, and 4) storing these second digital words. The 1) first-converting is preferably of first digital words read from a CD-ROM. The simultaneous 3) second-encoding and re-digitizing of the second digital words is preferably in the MP3 format, with these MP3 format second digital words stored in a volatile memory of, most preferably, the FLASH, DRAM or SRAM types.
In a complementary usage, and application, the same method, and apparatus, is adaptable to simultaneously 1) read successive MP3 encoded digital words from a HDD into a buffer memory, 2) decode the MP3 encoded disk words read from the buffer memory into an analog signal, and 3) play this analog signal through speakers or headphones or the like to the human ear.
4. Retrospective Selection of Songs for Recordinq
The present invention yet still further contemplates that selection of songs for recording may be done retrospectively, and during play of the songs or even after the songs have been played.
In accordance with the present invention, (1) first digital data encoding, most typically, a musical work, normally a song, is read from a CD-ROM, (2) converted to an analog signal, (3) played through speakers or headphones or the like to the human ear, (4) second-encoded and re-digitized into second digital data, and (5) stored in a buffer memory of greater capacity than is the collective second digital data of the song; all within a CD-ROM and MP3 player-recorder. Conditional upon (i) predetermined settings by a human user of the CD-ROM and MP3 player-recorder, and/or (ii) intervention by the human ruler to overrule the predetermined settings, (iii) the second digital data associated with an individual musical work, or song, either will or will not be moved from the (5) buffer memory to be (6) stored in a mass memory, preferably a Winchester disk. The time that the second digital data is resident in the buffer memory accords the human user a window of opportunity to accept or reject, instigate or deny, recording of the individual musical work, or song.
5. High-Speed RIP of a CD/ROM
The present invention yet still further contemplates the high-speed rip of a CD/ROM into MP3 format files stored upon a HDD. Amazingly, this is realizable in a portable, battery powered, combination CD-ROM and MP3 player-recorder
In the first place, since the CD-ROM must be, and is, spun at 4xc3x97 to 6xc3x97 normal speed, it uses even more energy than normal. In accordance with the power management aspects of the present invention, a large buffer memory prevents that the CD/ROM is unduly often, or unduly long, spun. This same buffer memory now serves a new purpose of holding the ISO format CD/ROM digital words until, upon conversion to audio or directly in digital format, they are converted into MP3 format. Luckily the MP3 encoder(/decoder) chip runs in excess of real time play rates, and necessary conversions are soon done. Even then, however, the newly encoded MP3 data is not put onto the HDD until a sufficient accumulation thereof warrants spinning up, and writing, the HDD.
5. Computerless High-Speed Transfer of MP3 Files Between Like MP3 Player-Recorders
The present invention contemplates support for the high speed transfer of MP3 files between like MP3 player-recorders, normally over Universal Serial Bus (USB) or an infrared link or a like communications link, by, primarily, the use of a buffer. As in other aspects of the present invention, the versatile buffer memory of the present invention permits that processes not precisely exactly synchronized nor at the same rate may nonetheless transpire on a handshake, request-acknowledge, basis to move copious amounts of (MP3) information in short time and, equally importantly, with but minimal use of energy.
These and other aspects and attributes of the present invention will become increasingly clear upon reference to the following drawings and accompanying specification.